


Living Proof

by helsinkibaby



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Age Difference, Community: 1-million-words, F/M, Fluff, Het, Rare Pair, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 12:29:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8014030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cisco doesn't like the fortune he gets. Joe disagrees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Living Proof

**Author's Note:**

> For the one million words weekend challenge : fortune cookies

"You have got to be kidding me!" 

 

Cisco throws the scrap of paper across the table, a look of utter disgust on his face. "Why do I always get the dumb fortunes?" 

 

He throws his hands up to heaven as if to illustrate his point and Joe doesn't need Caitlin's murmured, "Here we go," to know that they're about to witness a Cisco rant. Joe's seen enough of them over the years to know the signs; truth be told, he's usually quite entertained by them. 

 

"Come on, Cisco." Iris's voice is conciliatory as she reaches across the table to pick up the offending fortune. "I'm sure it's not that bad." 

 

Cisco actually snorts. "Easy for you to say. 'You will find your solution where you least expect it.'" He affects a voice that reminds Joe of Grandma Esther, rolling his eyes at the conclusion and Barry doesn't even try to hide his snickers. That earns him a glare from Cisco. "Sure, yuck it up." He shakes his head. "Lame fortune, man." 

 

Joe glances to his left, where he sees Caitlin smiling fondly at her friend. His hand, joined with hers under the table, increases the pressure on her fingers and she glances his way, her grin changing as she does to the special smile that she saves just for him. He can't help but think about all the nights he's been in this house alone, first as a single dad to two kids, then as an empty nester who'd almost forgotten how to date. He'd pretty much given up hope on ever finding someone to share his life with, certainly hadn't expected to find it with the doctor who'd helped to save Barry's life, who'd become his friend, a woman who was twenty years Joe's junior. 

 

Life, he's learned, has a way of surprising you. 

 

And Cisco's fortune? Joe knows it isn't as lame as Cisco might think it is. 

 

Not when he and Caitlin are living proof it's true.


End file.
